Josiah Westenberg
__TOC__ Josiah Westenberg is a Half-Blood wizard of English and Portuguese descent. He is the son of Eliana Mina, and Thaddeus Westenberg, he was born in Scotland in the home of his father's family, and he was raised in Portugal in the House of Braganza with his mother's family in a feudal 12th century castle. History Life Before Hogwarts “You were out of line to question me.” “He was unconscious when I found him.” Thaddeus responded quickly speaking over his shoulder. His voice was low and gruff as he stared at Eliana from the corner of his eye. She dropped to her knees at her father's side, her hands lightly touching his shoulders, she called to him softly, "Papai". The lids of his eyes slowly began to part, and Maicol reached for Eliana's face seeing the image of her mother engulf his spectrum of vision. He felt Thaddeus grasp him firmly, and pull him to his feet. He smelled his daughter Eliana's hair under his nose, and the pain surging through him when she hugged him tightly. Maicol's voice had never sounded so cold as he recounted the events that lead to Thaddeus and Eliana finding him unconscious on the floor. Someone had taken Eliana's mother Mafalda. Maicol would never be able to recall who it was, they were wearing her face. Maicol always believed Mafalda working in the Black Market was dangerous. There would always be someone who wanted one or more of the items she was selling, and there was the chance they would not be willing to pay her price for it. Eliana searched by touch for the handle to the door in the dark castle they called home, her head spinning. She thought ill of the man or woman who would dare set foot into their home, and take her mother. It was up to Eliana, and Thaddeus to figure out what could have happened to her mother, and why. Eliana Mina is a Wizarding Duellist, and an Animagus. She was raised by Dragon Breeders in Portugal, and worked in the Black Market selling Non-Tradeable Material (Dragon eggs and Venomous Tentacula seeds). Thaddeus Westenberg is an Analytical Neuroscientist, and a Psychiatrist. He was a magical late bloomer, and he did not receive his magical inheritance until he was a thirty-three year old man. Unlike his father Josiah's magic was discovered at age eight. He had a normal temper tantrum gone awry. He had no idea what he had done, or that he had done anything beside storm about his room, and think ill thoughts. When the Ministry showed up to hear the boy had been unconscious for at least forty-five minutes prior to their arrival Thaddeus and Eliana were informed Josiah had conjured bursts of energy in a wave that partially, and temporarily paralyzed anyone in a forty foot radius. The paralysis did not last more than forty-five seconds, and it only seemed to effect his parents, his brothers, sisters and the neighbors Thaddeus intimidates Josiah because he is jealous. Josiah is undeniably afraid of his father. He does his best to control the fear in his presence, and to cower when his father is not looking directly at him. Suppression has resulted in Josiah harboring a number of fears his family knows nothing about. His father's knowledge would only heighten his fear to the level of insanity. Josiah does not enjoy time with his father, or the presence of his father in his life at all. He wishes, and sometimes begs his mother to leave him. Eliana is not afraid of Thaddeaus, she loves him for his cruelty. It was his tendency for deliberately inflicting pain, suffering, and humiliation on others that attracted her the most. Additional Facts Extra Info= Full Name: Josiah (Joe·SY·yah) Barnabus Westenberg Meaning of name: Josiah - the Lord Supports, the Lord saves, the Lord heals. Barnabus - son of consolation. Nickname: Jos Birthdate: March 18th Astrological Sign: Pisces Hometown: Bragança, Portugal Type of childhood: First memory: The ability to release waves of energy (the equivalent of a wandless/non-verbal Stunner or Body Freezing Spell) in times of absolute desperation. :His first use was accidental magic (age 8), and it terrified him. The next use may not be until after he learns wandless/non-verbal magic. Most important childhood event: Why: |-|Magical skills and abilities= Lower education: l'académie de magie de Beauxbâtons ; First-Third Year Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry ; Gryffindor (Fourth-Seventh Year) Higher education: O.W.L. :Charms :Defense Against the Dark Arts :Herbology :History of Magic :Potions :Transfiguration :Divination :Ancient Runes N.E.W.T. :Charms :Defense Against the Dark Arts :Herbology :History of Magic :Potions :Transfiguration :Divination :Muggle Studies :Ancient Runes |-|Favorites= Color: Baby Blue Food: Roast lamb with Mint sauce Music: Blues Rock Clothing style/Outfit: Literature: Science fiction/dystopian, Romance Book: Under the Never Sky by Veronica Rossi Expressions: A place for everything and everything in its place Quote: Friendship is the melody and fragrance of life Rumors: Recent developments: Personality Traits= Talents (hidden or not): Extremely skilled at: Extremely unskilled at: Good characteristics: Generous, Conservative, Character flaws: Inflexible |-|Habits= Mannerisms: Fidgety, Jumpy (always ready to flinch) Peculiarities: Logophilia - Abnormal affection for words Pellagraphobia - Fear of pellagra Worst bad habit: Quirks: Pet Peeves: Most ill at ease when: Josiah is responsible, and would never do anything if it earned him negative reinforcement of any kind. He is by no means perfect. Josiah is disrespectful, he gets overcome with emotion. He is fearful, and he tends not to thinks of others when has to face one of his fears (Germs, crowds, bees and hornets, noise, etc). Which happens on a daily basis. He is articulate, and has an abnormal affection for words. Josiah is secretly apprehensive about the use of magic — he fears how lethal spells can be. Appearance *Gaspard Menier / Evan Matthew Cohen Josiah does not place much value in appearance. He is not oblivious to his own looks, and does in fact have a list of things about himself he wishes he could change. Josiah has his mother's dark hair, which he likes most worn in a classic short cropped style. He has a warm skin complexion, and an oval shaped face. He has his father's pale blue eyes, and thick, structured eye brows. He the same pointed nose, and big toothy smile as his grandfather. He prefers Muggle clothes on a daily basis rather than robes, but he comfortably wears dress robes for special events Skin type: Dry Shape of face: Oval Most predominant feature: Nose Resembles (famous or not): His father Distinguishing Marks: Scars: Type of body/build: Medium Relationships Family= Siblings: Joshua Zachary (Twin), Renata Celina, Micha Peter, Bethany Grace Birth order: Bethany (b. 2006), Josiah and Joshua, Micha (b. 2014), Renata (2015) Children of Siblings: Extended family (aunts, uncles, cousins, etc.): |-|Friends= Mother (name): Eliana Mina Relationship with her: Josiah fears for his mother's safety with his father. He worries she will vanish like her mother. Father (name): Thaddeaus Westenberg Relationship with him: Josiah has a theory that his father killed his grandmother Mafalda drive his mother Eliana into marrying him. Possessions Familiar/Pet: Querido (French Bulldog) Wand: Most prized possession: Why: Links Vinicius Piccoli “People can be cruelest to those they love.” “If there was no fear, how could there be comfort? Or courage?” ― Veronica Rossi, Under the Never Sky